¿Sin ti?
by Diva Nightray
Summary: Todo a lo que has llamado vida se desmorona... por que sin esa persona a tu lado... todo lo demás carece de sentido...


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno este es el primer fanfic que envio a esta página; originalmente es narusaku pero le hice unos arreglos y lo volví sasusaku y creo que me quedo mejor xP**

**Sin más preambulos aquí se los dejo.

* * *

**

**¿Sin ti?  
**

Sakura: "Ah pasado mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste, y aun te sigo extrañando. Estos días sin ti ¿Son dias?, estas semanas sin ti ¿Son semanas?, estos años sin ti ¿Son años?... Para mi no, esto no ha sido vida en ningun sentido, mi corazón... mi corazon sencillamente ya no esta, y si es que esta alli adentro, ya no lo puedo sentir, mi corazon se fue contigo y yo solo me he quedado con los pedacitos que me dejaste, los cuales son pocos y no me sirven de nada. Aun te sigo extrañando como el primer dia que te fuiste, aun sigo llorando por ti, aun sabiendo que quizas me has olvidado o que nunca regresarás, eso es algo que tengo bien en claro, pero aun asi... por más que me esfuerce en no amarte, me resulta imposible..."

/// Flash back ///

Era un hermoso dia en Konoha, era la hora en la que empezaba el espectaculo del crepusculo. En el campo se podia ver una pareja que se encontraba acostada en el pasto viendo el horizonte, entre tonalidades amarillas, naranjas y rojas, los ultimos rayos del sol se iban.

Sakura: Sasuke, gracias por este mes que hemos pasado juntos, es nuestro primer aniversario pero, yo siento en mi corazón que... te amo. Eres la primera persona de la cual me enamoro, es un sentimiento que me confunde, no se describirlo, lo único que se, es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y que pase lo que pase, no me quiero separar de tu lado.

Sasuke se sorprendio por haber escuchado tales palabras, su mirada se ilumino, un brillo especial brillaba en esos ojos, pero el brillo se marchito, dejando asi en sus ojos una mirada de tristeza. Sakura tomo las manos de Sasuke y lo puso frente a el, lo miro a los ojos profundamente por un rato, hasta que ella rompio el silencio.

Sakura: Sasuke ¿Tú también me amas?  
Sasuke: ...  
Sakura: Ok... lo comprendo

Sakura trataba de no llorar pero era imposible, se levanto rápido y salió corriendo, mientras corría lloraba desconsoladamente, hasta que se detuvo ya que sintió que una mano la jalaba del brazo para detenerla.

Sasuke: Sakura, tengo que decirte algo muy importante  
Sakura: Ya lo entendi, no me amas... no lo tienes que decir explicitamente  
Sasuke: Me debo marchar...  
Sakura: ¿M-mar-chart-e?  
Naruto: Lo siento, tú bien sabes cual es el proposito de mi vida, y tengo que entrenar para poder lograrlo, podré tardar dias, semanas, meses... años  
Sakura: No... - Dijo cubriendose la boca para no gritar

Sakura no paraba de llorar, el sentimiento que experimentaba de tristeza y dolor era demasiado intenso, era algo que no quería aceptar. Sasuke trataba de secar sus lagrimas con sus manos, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban rápidamente por las mejillas de Sakura, para despues caer sobre el pasto. Sasuke tomó el rostro de aquella chica entre sus manos, para poder verla frente a frente. Sakura seguia llorando mientras veia el rostro de aquella persona que tanto amaba, que la miaraba fija y tiernamente.

Sasuke: Sakura yo... prometo regresar y...  
Sakura: No... no prometas algo que no vas a cumplir...  
Sasuke: Pero ¡Yo no pretendo abandonarte  
Sakura: Pero eso estas haciendo...  
Sasuke: Regresaré por ti... lo prometo...  
Sakura: Yo no quiero que te vayas Sasuke...  
Sasuke: Pero lo tengo que hacer

Despues de decirlo, Sasuke depositó un cálido beso sobre los fríos labios de Sakura, los cuales correspondieron ese beso apasiondamente dejando la delicadeza a un lado. A falta de aire el beso tuvo que terminar, dejando caer una solitaria lagrima por la mejilla de Sakura.

Sakura: ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?  
Sasuke: Es nesesario...  
Sakura: Te esperare hasta el último de mis días... lo prometo  
Sasuke: Y yo te amare hasta el último de mis días... lo prometo

Después de decir eso, el joven peliazul se dió la media vuelta comenzó a caminar hacía el horizonte dejando a Sakura mirar como el amor de su vida se marchaba paso a paso...

/// Fin del flash back ///

Sakura: Así fue como te fuiste de mi lado Sasuke. Y aunque traté que tu partida no me hiciera daño, no me fue posible, cada segundo de tu ausensia me mata por dentro y destroza los pequeños pedazos que quedan de mi corazón desfallecido...

Sakura volvió a llorar de nuevo, como aquel día en el que el amor de su vida se fue. Después de una hora de llorar, quedo profundamente dormida. Al día siguiente los rayos del sol que iluminaban su rostro e hicieron que despertará, al abrir los ojos poco a poco puedo divisar una melena azul y dos puntitos azul fuerte como el cabello; cuando abrio los ojos del todo se dió cuenta que, alli estaba, justo frente a ella observandola, Uchiha Sasuke. El amor de su vida.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke!  
Sasuke: Dije que volvería - Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sakura no pudo soportar mas, rápidamente se tiro a los brazos de su amado mientras lloraba de felicidad en su regazo, Sasuke solo le acariciaba la cabeza con mucho amor, después de todo este tiempo los sentimientos de los dos seguian vigentes, solo que esta vez no había nada que los pudiera separar, Sakura alzo su mirada, para poder perderse en el azul de esos ojos que la miraban con amor, como la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzarón.

Sakura: Sasuke, antes de ilusionarme más, antes de que ya no sea capaz de sobrevivir sin ti de nuevo, porfavor dime que me quieres y nunca te volverás a ir de mi lado  
Sasuke: Sakura, mi Sakura, yo no te puedo decir eso

Dijo con una sonrisa, que para Sakura, fue de sinismo. Sakura volvió a llorar dramaticamente, tanto tiempo había esperado el momento de estar de nuevo en sus brazos, de ver de nuevo esa sonrisa y volver a sentir el roce de su piel contra la suya... el momento por fin había llegado, pero las palabras del chico hicieron que de nuevo el "completo" corazón de Sakura, se rompieré en mil pedacitos, pedazos que a pesar de eso lo amaban con locura, y que ella bien sabía que por más que tratará, eso nunca iba a cambiar.

Sakura: Yo no te puedo decir que te quiero, yo solamente te amo... y si, sí me iré, pero juro por mi vida que si me vuelvo a ir, ire contigo, jamás volveré a separare de ti pase lo que pase, por que tu eres mi lugar, la única persona en la que puedo pensar, y la única a la que puedo amar...

Después de tales palabras, Sakura lo abrazo fuertemente, con la intención de jamás volver a separase de él. Y asi fue... jamás se volvió a separar de él...

Sakura: "Desde aquel momento, las lagrimas de dolor y tristeza han desaparecido de mi corazon para siempre, desde aquel momento pude sentir de nuevo el palpitar de mi corazon, desde aquel momento puse sentir el sentimiento mas grande del mundo, el sentimiento de mi amor por ti. No se si lo nuestro duré para siempre, lo único que se es que te amo con todo mi corazón y que jamas quiero volver a vivir mi vida sin ti..."

* * *

**Ammm espero les haya gustado, es mi primer fic sasusaku y me gusto como quedo ^^**

**Espero me dejen muchos reviews ^^**

**Sayo!  
**


End file.
